


【潤翔 JS】服從

by uraumaim930027



Series: 潤翔 JS [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊191124更新02！＊Sub!松本潤 x Dom!櫻井翔的PWP。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Sub!松本潤 x Dom!櫻井翔，R18慎。

「你的任務，是要讓我舒服，知道嗎？不是你自己。」

當馬鞭鞭拍極富挑釁意味挑起松本下顎使他不得不仰起頭時，他的視線落在櫻井的襯衫上，眼角餘光窺視著櫻井的表情——他並不能未經允許直視他的Dom。

他的身體他的心他的一切，在此時此刻屬於他的Dom，他將所有信任交付予櫻井。

「這裡、這裡，還有這裡，都是我的⋯⋯」那人的手從他胸口撫過下滑到松本勃起的下身緊緊握住又放開，「我要你為我高潮，你只能為我高潮。」

松本項圈上連著的鏈子被櫻井揪住，下意識他吃痛地抬起頭，乖巧地閉上眼，櫻井像是獎勵又像訓斥般吻上他，他小心翼翼回應著櫻井的吻，他是該當個聽話的Sub，但他無法克制自己的衝動，他不受控地吸吮著他的Dom的雙唇，啃咬那過分誘人的豐厚唇瓣，舌尖侵入櫻井口中，松本覺得自己該死的又為了櫻井翔硬了一些。

為了拿回主導權，差點把持不住的櫻井放開情動的松本，懲罰性地一鞭落在松本大腿上，聲音格外嚇人，但他知道分寸，他知道怎樣會讓那鞭子發出悅耳的聲響，留下情色的紅痕，讓那痕跡在松本身上發燙。

櫻井褪去西裝褲，身上的襯衫未脫，他坐在床沿，一手拉著項圈鎖鏈，赤裸的腳掌有一下沒一下地按著松本的性器，「現在，過來床上幹我。」

「是的，翔さん。」

一絲不掛的松本迅速爬上床，他壓在櫻井身上，幾乎要克制不住而進入他熟悉又陌生的身體，可櫻井的腳掌又抵在他胸口，阻止他的莽撞，「記住，你的目的是要滿足我。」

「是的，翔さん。」

下身緩緩撐開那壅擠的窄道，他的Dom裡面又軟又熱，光是進去松本便差點洩了，但他記得很清楚進入這情境的當下，若沒有櫻井的許可，他也不能射。

「哼嗯⋯⋯可以、動了⋯⋯慢點。」

簡直像是某種儀式。他在櫻井的指令下擺動腰肢，把自己的東西推向深處又抽離，交合的快感使他迫不及待，他的性器被那滾燙的穴肉緊吸著，松本很想動的快點，但他的Dom立刻察覺到他的不耐，而不滿地拉住項圈要他克制。

「你、如果連聽話都做不到⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯那可要重新教你規矩了⋯⋯嗯、」

「遵命，翔さん。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Sub!松本潤 x Dom!櫻井翔，R18慎。

「呼、嗚⋯⋯」雙手被綁在身後，松本潤跪在櫻井跟前，努力舔弄著對方的性器；坐在沙發上的男人撫著他的頭髮，輕輕拍了拍他的臉頰，以示警告。

「⋯⋯只有這樣？」

「⋯⋯」忽略來自男人帶有侵略性的凝視，松本低下頭，再次把他的Dom含入口中，頭頂傳來的嘆息聲鼓勵著他要含得更深。

自己的雙手被繩子束縛在背後，想必明後天仍會留著難以隱藏的紅痕。那是他的Dom——櫻井翔給予的獎賞。

分身因為這想像而勃起，松本放置自己的慾望不管，這不是他現在該想的事，他眼下唯一的目的是要滿足櫻井的性器，直到對方射出精液為止。

以臉頰磨蹭下身這種撒嬌般的行為被他的Dom禁止，他的舌頭自根部掃至頂端，又再次整根含入，下巴開始感到酸澀，他仍認真地為櫻井口交。

櫻井翔的龜頭緊抵著他的喉頭，無論練習了多少次他還是無法習慣，皺起眉強忍反射性的作嘔，後腦勺被對方壓著，松本潤知道對方要射了。

他刻意大力吸吮，舌頭掃過柱身，果不其然聽到他的Dom的喘息、和嚐到在他口中釋放的味道。

「嗯⋯⋯哈啊、」櫻井按著他的Sub，直到自己的精液全數射盡到對方嘴裡，再緩緩退出對方口中。

「咳、咳⋯⋯」忍著眼眶的生理性淚水，把微苦的濁白嚥下，松本跪得更貼近地面，睜著水亮的大眼，抬頭看著他的Dom。

那人十分清楚，自己只解開褲頭、癱在沙發上喘息的樣子，是如何被松本潤以大膽而情色的目光觀看。平常他不會允許對方這麼做，但作為松本賣力舔舐的獎勵，可說是恰到好處。

他命令他的Sub立刻起身，並將對方被麻繩綑綁在身後的手解開，注意到對方跪麻的雙腿，櫻井粗魯地對方推至床上，又溫柔地要松本面朝上躺好。

「不准動。」

「是的，翔さん。」

「閉上眼睛。」

松本聽聞命令，閉上雙眼，更顯他的睫毛纖長好看。房間的空氣因情慾的蒸騰更悶熱了些，連帶著他的心變得焦急不安。

指尖撫過松本臉龐，情不自禁想要吻上松本，卻在咫尺間停住，櫻井翔扯下領帶，矇住松本的眼睛，更讓松本猜不透他的Dom究竟要做些什麼。

「別急。」

松本感覺床上櫻井的重量消失，對方無聲地離開床邊，不知去向，令他不禁猜想，自己被放置在床上，而櫻井翔是否就在旁邊不急不慢地觀賞他焦躁的模樣。

「⋯⋯翔さん？」他的呼喚沒有得到回應，但他隱約能感受到房間猶存櫻井翔的氣息，看來只是他的Dom不想理會他而已。

半硬的性器昭告著存在，眼睛被矇住的情況下，其他感官變得明顯，松本動了動剛被鬆綁的手腕，想要自瀆的衝動湧上，可未經櫻井的許可，他不能碰他自己。

於是他開始回想方才櫻井性感的姿態⋯⋯他感覺五分鐘像過了五十分鐘一樣漫長。

「翔さん？」他再次喚了喚他的Dom，這次卻得到了回應。

「安靜。」

正當松本潤對自己的急躁感到失望和挫敗時，他半勃的性器忽地被櫻井握住。眼睛被矇住，無預警的狀況下，自己的身體比平常敏感太多，松本潤低喘出聲，可又想起方才他的Dom要他安靜的命令，他趕緊咬住下唇忍耐舒服的呻吟。

他的Dom的掌心沾滿冰涼的潤滑液，替他套弄時發出異常大聲的水漬聲，他的呼吸漸漸急促，櫻井翔實在太瞭解他哪裡敏感，他的下身立刻因櫻井完全硬挺。

「在我允許之前、不准動⋯⋯」

他感覺坐在床沿幫他手淫的櫻井翔移動了位置，重量集中在他大腿兩側，松本還沒來得及回覆對方的命令，便頓時腦海一片空白，張著口說不出話來——下身被一陣熾熱包覆，櫻井翔的後穴又溼又緊地夾著他的男根，有那麼一瞬間他以為他自己會因此繳械。

他的Dom雙手扶在他腰上，即使被矇住眼睛松本也知道，櫻井正跨坐在自己上方，接下來要做什麼他完全能夠預測，可鋪天蓋地襲來的快感是他不可預期的。

櫻井開始上下擺動腰肢，讓自己的後庭一下下吞吐他的Sub的碩大，律動的節奏彷彿他正操著松本潤一樣，用松本潤的下身操著自己的後面，「嗯啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯好脹、」

像是怕松本潤看不到而無法想像，櫻井誠實地發出舒服的喘息聲，刺激著松本的聽覺，「唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯還要、更多⋯⋯」

松本潤沒有忘記他的Dom自己下的命令，明明他不准亂動，櫻井翔卻故意說出想要更多，然後變本加厲地扭著腰，把他當按摩棒一下一下吃得更深。

他想像著櫻井翔如何騎在他身上自己動，剛經歷高潮無力的男根會因為激烈的動作而撞在他下腹上頭，大張的雙腿流著他們的體液和黏糊的潤滑液，迷離的眼神想要索取更多、又想控制他的一切。

他感覺到櫻井俯首，先是舔弄著他的乳首，再向上至他耳邊：「哼⋯⋯又變大了？」

「是的⋯⋯」嚥下口水，松本不知所措的雙手想擁住櫻井的後背又作罷，「因為都在想翔さん⋯⋯」

「呵、是誠實的好孩子呢。」

櫻井翔替他扯下矇住他雙眼的領帶，光線過於刺眼他花了一段時間適應，沒等他習慣光亮，櫻井拉著他的雙手來到自己的屁股，接著映入他眼簾的是比他想像中還要刺激的畫面——

跨坐在他性器上下擺動的櫻井翔，腳尖至大腿根被黑色半透明絲襪覆蓋，連著吊帶，繫在腰間和下腹上的黑色蕾絲遮不住他興奮而再次站起的下身，布料因為大幅度的擺動，被後穴流出的潤滑液沾濕一大片。

他想也沒想，扣緊櫻井的雙臀，將精液一滴也不漏地射在櫻井翔體內。


End file.
